A conventional computer is an assembly of parts or components. For example, a conventional computer typically includes a variety of components installed in a housing (e.g., a frame, a case, etc.). Such components may include a motherboard, memory and one or more media drives. Often, a media drive is seated in a drive bay where the drive bay dictates the orientation of the media drive with respect to the housing. As described herein, various exemplary components can provide for multiple orientations of a media drive with respect to a computer housing or other housing configured for installation of one or more media drives.